


Защищая

by ArisSugar



Series: Blanchen - Marianna - Danielle [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Established Relationship, Fenris (Dragon Age) Needs a Hug, Fenris in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Gen, Hawke in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Hurt/Comfort, Original hawke's child(ren) (dragon age), Даркфик, ангст, мистика, пропущенная сцена, ужасы, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisSugar/pseuds/ArisSugar
Summary: Хоук осталась в Тени. Последнее, что она видела, — вспышка света. Они спасены, и не важно — победит она или нет.





	Защищая

Затянутое дымчато-зеленым туманом небо раскинулось над пустующими землями, довлея своей необъятностью. В пространстве над поверхностью зависли острова, крупные и не очень, будто осколки плавающего в воздухе города. Время от времени сыпалась земляная крошка.

Безветренно и тихо было над полем битвы, только погибшие уже давно растворились в потоках энергии, и лишь массивная бесплотная туша паука невероятных размеров возвышалась среди скал. Завалившись набок, он истекал бесцветной кровью, лишенный хелицеры и половины педипальпы. Отрезанные отростки валялись под брюхом, рядом с кучей выпотрошенных внутренностей.

В голове гудела пустота, заглушив мысли и боль. Марианна уставилась в никуда, заторможено моргая. Дышит она или не дышит — все равно. Мимо проплывали пылинки или что это вообще. Может, пепел порванной Завесы или воспоминание о разрыве. Все равно. На потрескавшихся губах застыла невесомая улыбка.

Инквизитор лихорадочно кидала взгляд от Хоук до Страуда, до побелевших костяшек сжимая древко посоха, и никак не могла принять необходимость выбора. Кровь тонкой дорожкой текла из ее курносого носа, пачкала губы, подбородок и капала на кирасу. На щеках ссадины, Лавеллан растирала их, отчего меньше хотелось плакать.

— _Я_ должна остаться, — самоотверженно выдала эльфийка, не оборачиваясь. — Вы слишком важны для мира, чтобы здесь умирать...

— ...Сказала пресвятая Вестница Андрасте, которой еще спасать этот самый мир, — добродушно усмехнулась Марианна, касаясь ее плеча. — Якорь только у тебя.

Лавеллан с ужасом смотрела на Кошмара, временно ослепленного духом Верховной Жрицы, за его спиной призывно светился спасительный разрыв. Леди Инквизитор могла поклясться, что даже отсюда видно броню Серых Стражей и взволнованные лица товарищей. Или это лишь переливы Завесы. В груди все сжималось от чувства ответственности за солдат, сошедших с пути, за верных спутников и простых людей. Горло предательски сдавил ком.

— Страуд, — с нажимом проговорила Лавеллан, сильно хмуря светлые брови, абрикосовый валласлин исказился на ее лице, — ты идешь со мной.

Мужчина посильнее сжал рукоять меча на поясе, но спорить не стал. Глубоко вздохнув, Марианна благодарно улыбнулась товарищам и, бросив веселое «я их отвлеку», двинулась на демона, обнажая родные кинжалы. Страшно.

Последнее, что она видела, — вспышка света. Они спасены, и не важно — победит она или нет. Это ее долг — защитить Инквизитора, который исцелит раны порочного мира.

Победила.

Перед глазами плыло. Марианна не понимала, слезы ли это, давно высохшие на щеках, или зрение начало подводить. Сгусток мышцы, спрятанный за клеткой ребер, отчаянно бился. Через раз, но бился, пытаясь достучаться до разума: «Живи!»

— Мама? — позвал детский голосок, такой знакомый, родной, заставивший что-то дрогнуть внутри. — Куда ты уходишь?

Темноволосая женщина замерла в проходе, нервно хватаясь за ручку двери. За спиной два кинжала, в свободной руке сумка. Хоук отмерла и выглянула из-за двери, на ее лице сияла все та же ободряющая улыбка, которой она всегда одаривала близких и страждущих.

— Маме нужно ненадолго уехать, — еле слышно произнесла Марианна и приложила палец к губам. — Не говори папе, хорошо?

Девочка широко улыбнулась и повторила ее жест. В прищуре зеленых глаз сверкнул озорной огонек.

— Хорошо.

Что-то мокрое покатилось по вискам, теряясь в волосах. Судорога, внезапно скрутившая легкие, заставила закашляться и прогнуться в спине. Все тело пронзила невыносимая боль, словно током разносясь по нервам, пронзая тысячью игл. Во рту появился железный привкус. Пустоту в голове вмиг заполнили сигналы о повреждениях организма.

Да, стареешь, подруга.

Найдя в себе последние крупицы сил, Марианна приподнялась и села. Сломала несколько ребер — констатировала она и сдунула со лба слипшиеся от крови пряди. Мышцы окаменели так, будто не функционировали вечность. Хоук повела плечами и зашипела, прикусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки. Вывихнула. 

Хотелось умыться. Или хотя бы протереть лицо от пота и крови. Но руки измазаны гемолимфой* и еще чем-то, о чем знать не хотелось. Броня разодрана на боку, щипало ожог и, кажется, яд струился из раны.

— Андерс вылечит, — пришло на ум как наваждение. Он всегда лечил ее, когда Хоук почти умирала. — Но не сегодня.

Смех застрял в глотке, и вместо него из груди вырвался кашель, запачкав алым и без того обезображенный доспех. Прижав ладонь к разодранному боку — Хоук уверена, что до кости, — Марианна неуклюже поднялась на ноги с четвертой попытки, до этого несколько раз ударившись о беспощадные камни.

Сколько прошло времени — знает лишь Создатель. Которого нет, мысленно поправила Хоук и улыбнулась чему-то.

— Я считаю, что наша дочь должна познавать учения Церкви, — настаивал Фенрис, раздраженно расхаживая по комнате. Марианне показалось, что на его виске уже вздулась венка. — Просто теорию. Тебе так сложно согласиться?

— Ты сам-то понял, что сказал? — она смеялась и дурачилась в кресле качалке, закинув ноги на спинку и свесившись головой вниз.

— Что должно быть непонятного?

В его изумрудных глазах пылал праведный гнев, который бывал у воина всякий раз, когда он вырывал сердце какому-нибудь работорговцу. Забавная особенность.

— Ты говоришь такие глупые вещи, — Защитница поменяла позу и теперь ее ноги покоились на подлокотнике. — Смысл ей заниматься Церковью, если Создателя и прочей дребедени не существует? — пухлые губы искривились в асимметричной усмешке. Хоук нравилось смотреть, как Фенрис злится. После очередной яростной вспышки он становился особенно горячим.

— Думай о Создателе что хочешь, но у Ивейн должны быть эти знания, — настаивал на своем Фенрис, пряча глаза и явно чего-то не договаривая, и отвернулся, стараясь успокоиться. Главное — не видеть объект раздражения. Клейма горели ярким лириумом, и казалось, он вот-вот сорвется.

Марианна изящно спрыгнула на пол и, сдерживая смех, направилась к возлюбленному, слегка покачивая бедрами. Она обняла его со спины, кокетливо прошлась пальчиками от груди до низа живота и нырнула рукой под штаны.

— Может, убедишь меня? — томно прошептала Хоук в самое ухо и захватила губами мочку. Крохотные мурашки разбежались по телу кто куда, и Фенрис перехватил ее нахальную ладонь.

Затем его голова неестественно повернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов. Глаза словно остекленели, упорно пялились в душу. Марианна вздрогнула и отстранилась, порываясь вырвать руку, но та окольцована стальной хваткой.

— Фенрис? — неуверенно позвала она одними губами. Страх жарко схватил за горло и душил, душил, пока перед глазами не начало темнеть. Казалось, раскаленная рука в металлической перчатке разъест плоть до основания и вырвет трахею.

— Фенрис, — звала Хоук, не издавая при этом ни звука, и беспомощно хваталась за его руку. Вторая рука уже потянулась к ее груди, свет лириумных меток ослеплял. В какой-то момент пол исчез из-под ног и темная пелена застлала глаза.

Резкий вдох. Боль, снова боль, как жгучая лава, разлилась в жилах. Марианна подорвалась и одним прыжком вскочила на ноги, пошатнувшись. В спине грустно хрустнуло.

Зеленоватые огоньки духов слетались к месту битвы. Бывший хозяин исчез, умер, столько пространства открывается новым жителям... Особенно они полюбили Хоук, облепив ее со всех сторон.

— Не трогайте меня! — с ужасом вскрикнула женщина и взмахнула руками, попятившись назад. Создавалось четкое ощущение, что эти мелкие твари хотят ее сожрать.

Марианна завидовала сестре, обладающей магическим даром, бескорыстно помогала любому магу в его бедах, с пониманием относилась к всеобщей несправедливости... Пока маги Круга не устроили кровавый бунт, пока Андерс не взорвал Церковь. Те, кто владеет магией, страшнее тех, кто обделен ей.

С запозданием пришло осознание того, что кто-то исказил ее память. Не в лучшую сторону. Фенрис никогда не душил ее, никогда не хотел вырвать сердце. Или все-таки...

Нет. Хоук помотала головой. Нельзя давать демонам переубедить себя.

— Мама? — снова тот самый голос. Он эхом звучал в Тени, разносился далеко-далеко. — Куда ты уходишь?

Огоньки вмиг полетели к черноволосой девочке, совсем крохе, в коротеньком платье. Ее босые ноги звучно хлюпали в лужах гемолимфы. Хоук распахнула глаза и на автомате потянулась за спину, но кинжалов не оказалось. Махонькие безобидные духи увеличивались в размерах, обрастая то ли чешуей, то ли шерстью, мохнатыми отростками, безгубыми ртами и закатанными глазами. Обнажались острые, как бритва, клыки. Кривые, изогнутые когти, торчащие из тощих лапищ, застревали в камне, но затем вырывались и тянулись к жертве. Но девочка будто бы не замечала их и продолжала бежать к матери.

Марианна спешно кинулась ей навстречу, намереваясь оградить от жутких тварей, истекающих вонючей слюной, но она будто застряла во времени. Длинные ноги бежали настолько медленно, словно в быстротечной реке. То ли одежда слишком тяжела, то ли воздух давил на плечи — Хоук влекло к земле. Она силилась не упасть на колени, тянула руки ребенку и кричала:

— Остановись!

В висках гудело, и с шумом бился пульс, норовя разорвать сосуды. И как только Марианна, обессилев, коснулась коленом земли, одна из мерзких тварей молниеносно клацнула зубастой пастью на тоненькой шейке. Хоук даже не успела моргнуть.

— Ивейн!!! — истошно закричала она до хрипоты, падая на колени. Неведомая сила прижала ее к поверхности, щеку обожгла ледяная гемолимфа и острая каменная крошка.

Женщина разбивала кулаки в кровь и брыкалась в надежде вырваться из невидимого капкана. Она жмурилась, не в силах смотреть, как ее малышку пожирают демоны. Детские крики, сопровождаемые кряхтением и чавканьем изголодавшихся по свежей плоти монстров, оглушали и разрывали сердце на части.

Это все неправда. Это все неправда — уверяла себя Марианна, качаясь из стороны в сторону, обхватив уши ладонями. Как бы она ни давила, душераздирающий визг до сих пор отдавался в сознании, хотя видения уже пропали. В уголках глаз скопился песок, кожу на щеках стянуло от пролитых бесчисленных слез. Раны ныли, требуя к себе внимания. Все равно.

В подкорке, куда еще не добрались отчаяние и скорбь, вспыхнула догадка, что Кошмар еще здесь. Он совсем рядом. Воздух наполнен им.

— Сколько еще ты будешь меня мучить? — прошептала Хоук и приоткрыла глаза. Напротив снова распласталось паукообразное чудище, от него жутко несло гнилью. Только сейчас женщина заметила, какой удушающий вокруг сладковато-приторный запах.

Если бы это был Кошмар, то его тело рассыпалось бы на миллионы сверкающих частичек, как это сделали прочие демоны.

Сил хмуриться не осталось. Чернильные ресницы дрогнули, и веки слиплись сами собой.

Спать в Тени опасно. Кошмар не собирался так просто отпускать разум Защитницы Киркволла.

Фенрис приходил, убивал снова и снова. Вырывал сердце бесчисленное множество раз, заставлял Марианну смотреть, как ее собственная кровь течет по его руке, как бешено бьется мышца. Убивал ее семью одного за другим, скармливал их мясо Ивейн и Хоук на обед. Он разрывал тела всех ее друзей и кидал их трупы перед входом в поместье Амеллов, поливая своим любимым вином.

«Я твой», — шептал он каждый раз, когда чья-то жизнь билась между его пальцев, и его голос безумно шелестел, не прекращая звучать ни на миг. Хоук захлебывалась: слезами, криками — своими и друзей — и кровью. У нее не осталось сил видеть их смерть и мучительную мольбу в глазах. Она устала чувствовать, насколько бессильна.

— Это неправда, это неправда, — шептала она, давно перестав слышать собственный голос.

— Хоук, — позвал _он_. Марианна обернулась: Фенрис медленно шел в ее сторону.

Нет, только не снова.

Его белесые спутанные волосы едва ли отросли до плеч, но по-прежнему топорщились в стороны. На шее порванный шарф, который когда-то был подарен на день рождения, но на руках все те же когтистые перчатки. И символичная алая повязка на запястье.

Он подошел совсем близко, присел на корточки возле сжавшейся женщины и протянул руку. Наваждение застлало разум, и ей показалось, что клейма на смуглой коже вновь горят лириумом, что когтистая рука вновь тянется за сердцем.

— Нет! — закричала Марианна и отпрянула от него. Она пялилась на Фенриса с искренним страхом, в памяти всплывали недавние видения.

Мужчина непонимающе смотрел на ее жалкое тело, покрытое неведомой жижей вперемешку с кровью, вглядывался в похудевшее лицо, мрачнея с каждой секундой. Воздух искрился, а Хоук пыталась отползти все дальше, кусала внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы кости так сильно не резали плоть.

Металлические перчатки заправлены за пояс, и Фенрис протянул к возлюбленной смуглые руки, увитые белым узором. Марианна замерла — такого еще ни разу не происходило в ее кошмарах. Мозолистая ладонь коснулась ее щеки, затем вторая. Чувствуя молчаливое согласие, эльф бережно обнял ее, боясь, что ее образ рассыплется подобно умершим духам, и провел по жестким темным волосам, тронутым проседью, теснее прижимая к груди найденное сокровище.

Пальцы сжались на податливой ткани шарфа. Глаза Хоук сухие, все слезы она давно уже выплакала, но губы дрожали. Жалостливый спазм дернул горло, и Марианна поперхнулась соленым комом.

Настоящий. Он настоящий.


End file.
